clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ryland Griffith
Ryland was one of the characters in the Broken Dream series and was Lilith's boyfriend until she broke up with him. He dated both Lilith and her best friend Fatima, as well as being the father to Fatima's son Joseph Mandir. Teen Days Ryland met Lilith while walking in the park and they instantly became friends. He was dating Lilith's best friend Fatima at the time, although Lilith wanted more from the relationship. Lilith explained to him about Fatima being unfaithful and flirting with Abel resulting in Ryland immediately breaking up with Fatima. Adulthood A while after breaking up with Fatima, Ryland started dating Lilith and their relationship seemed to be going well until Lilith found out he had a child with her best friend his ex-girlfriend, Fatima Mandir. Lilith decided to re-invent herself after the situation and showed an interest in a new guy named Akira even though she was still with Ryland, but during a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland broke up even though Lilith wanted to help Fatima out with her children. Several years later, after Lilith started dating Jamie and had a baby with him, Ryland was seen again in town, but never spoke to Lilith and appeared not to have spoken to Fatima either since their split so it was unknown what Ryland had been up to in the last few years, but it looked like he was on a date at Fire and Flames. Ryland's mother Helen also died sometime in his adulthood as revealed in episode 39 of In the Suburbs. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Ryland aged up into an elder sometime before episode 58 of In the City. After Lilith signed up to a dating app, she went on a date with another guy and wanted to see who else there was to explore her options. Lilith then saw Ryland on there and asked him to meet up, mostly just as friends as they hadn't seen each other in at least 40 years. The date went well and they kissed a couple of times. There were hints to Lilith and Ryland possibly getting back together. However, Lilith and Ryland never got back together as Lilith died and married her soulmate Jaime Street, in the afterlife. Trivia *Clare originally made Ryland for Lilith. *His look is based off of K-Pop. *Ryland has dated both Lilith and her best friend Fatima Mandir, but had a child with Fatima. *Lilith broke up with Ryland due to his son, Joseph, being Fatima’s child. *Ryland is Korean and Dutch. *Like Ashley Collins did with Phoenix Villareal, Ryland seemed to have abandoned his son Joseph Mandir, leaving Fatima to raise their son Joseph as a single mother, like how Ashley left Abel to raise Phoenix as a single father. *Ryland appearing in episode 58 was the first time he was seen or had seen Lilith in at least 40 years. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Male Category:Elders Category:Created by Clare Category:Challenge Sims Category:Purple eyes